Minimally invasive transdermal systems are described in, for example, co-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,887,202 and 7,931,592, both entitled “Systems and Methods for Monitoring Health and Delivering Drugs Transdermally,” as well as co-owned U.S. application Ser. No. 13/459,392, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. These systems, like the embodiments described herein, provide for a minimally invasive sampling technique and device suitable for rapid, inexpensive, unobtrusive, and pain-free monitoring of important biomedical markers, such as glucose.
Existing systems remain open to improvement in various aspects, including consistency in sampling and measurement.